Mother Virus
Mother Virus is a creation of Virus404 and a product of a successful attempt to make a being who could help keep most Viruses, corrupted beings, and creatures who are unstable glitches, in check. Mother Virus started out as merely an idea but slowly developed in Virus404’s mind as Infinitey Code persuaded such a creature and so Virus404 decided to make this idea a reality and so Mother Virus was born. Mother Virus was then created out of inspiration between Frisk and the base principles of toriel which lead Mother Virus to feel responsible for most of the viruses in the Multiverse. When she was first created Mother Virus did not question who or what she was, for already had the knowledge of what she was and what she had to do with a little help from Virus404s Mental Manipulation. Mother Virus then emerged from the Underverse and roamed the other AUs and Undertale Multiverses and started to “make her mark” across creation, meaning she wanted to be a well feared and a Famous person across the Multiverse. Mother Virus occasionally reveals herself to other Viruses to convince them to act in an aggressive or evil fashion, such as corrupting AUs and OCs, manipulating people and wagging war, creating havoc and chaos, and also maybe join Virus404. She usually will monitor and create other Viruses in order to hopefully infect the multiverse permanently with them and spread her name far and wide. Mother Virus has visited AU after AU absolutely annoyed with all the happy and compassionate beings, she quite frankly didn’t care if they burned in the pits of hell because the only thing she really valued were the virus OCs and AUs. After her long travels she developed a cold opinion of other beings and prefered to remain out of large significant battles (she valued her own life over others) but still liked to indirectly help viruses in these battles. Mother Virus loves being feared and others in awe of her, for then she feels very important and also adores such attention. Even so Mother Virus loves physical interaction between her and others, although Virus404 sees this as a unfortuante flaw in his creation Personality Mother Virus is self-absorbed and very reserved. She is very elegant mannered and loathes creatures without any form of etiquette and considers them useless animals not worth talking too (she gives exceptions to Viruses and Virus404). When meeting a powerful creature with proper manners and very pleasant to talk to, Mother Virus tends to be doubtful of their personality and will try to test them, if she finds they are well mannered, she likes to flirt with them and tease them in order to try and get them to join her side. She considers every Virus and Virus infected creature her responsibility and takes great care to make sure they do not die or be imprisoned, this includes making sure they do not try to kill each other. Mother Virus desires to be famous and well feared across creation and usually attempts to make grand schemes to get her to such a position but to her anger, it seems that she is constantly being pestered and fighting against creatures and deities who wish to stop her from infecting the multiverse. Even though she is etiquette and well mannered she can be quite rude and insensitive, for she HATES creatures who forgive each other, very sappy, or display constant positivity and loves to manipulate and corrupt them to give her satisfaction as she watches them struggle. She cares nothing for others unless they provide satisfaction or value and only views other beings as a toy to play with. All in all she is elegant, cold and insensitive, manipulative, and has a tendency to flirt with others who are well mannered Appearance Mother Virus is about 5 ‘4’ with long purple misty hair that covers her right eye. She has light blue skin with glitched codes popping off of her. Powers/Abilities 'Omni Virus' Much like Virus404, Mother virus can be any type of virus and produce any type of virus 'Aura Of Degeneration' This curious and unique ability can be quite deadly to beings who have regeneration (or even worse INSTANT regeneration). When beings approach within 100 feet of Mother Virus regeneration and healing attempts do the exact OPPOSITE of what they normally do, for example beings who regenerate 50 hp per minute are instead dealt 50 damage per minute, the worst case scenario is beings with instant regenerate, because they will instead instantly die, only beings who have resistance are high ranked deities and potent beings. 'Virus Blasters' Mother Virus can use virus infected blasters, the damage rating is 100. 'Virus Monitor' Mother Virus can locate every virus in the multiverse on a special screen she can pull up wherever she might be, allowing her to find anybody who might be new or hiding. 'Access Denied' Mother Virus can prevent others from entering AUs and can block off attempts at trying to communicate or observing her stats 'Replicate' Mother Virus can replicate herself at will, the replicated Mother Virus’s do not lessen her power and are considered to ALL be the real Mother Virus. Allowing her to be onnultiple different planes on once but, however, the maximum amount of clones she can have is 100 'Non-Code Immunity' Mother Virus is immune to any form of non-code attack or ability 'OVERLOAD Program' Mother Virus can Overload AUs or individuals own codes, this results in them immediately crashing and dying. 'CODE Barrier' Mother Virus can create a barrier that is coded to negate all attacks that touch it, she can surround herself and others or simply create a shield 'Virus Manipulation' Mother Virus can take control over any virus AU or being perfectly, this allows her to take complete control over a virus (besides Virus404). She can also manipulate how the Virus being feels or thinks (as long as they do not resist and let her), she can also receive info from their minds. 'File Corruption' Mother Virus can corrupt files, she can prevent and make Saves and loads unusable to beings and also corrupt the files of other creatures 'Implant Spider Virus' Mother Virus can implant viruses in AUs that will alert her if anything is said or thought of that relates to the Spider Viruses programmed topics, such as any mentions about her name. 'Hijack Attack' Mother Virus can hijack other attacks 'Hyper Speed' Mother Virus can go at god level speeds, allowing to go at least Mach 6 'Suppress Power' Mother Virus can suppress the powers of others she can half the amount of damage made by attacks, halve the speed of regeneration, and halve other factors of abilities 'Corrupting Slash' When Mother Virus makes a slash with her arm the slash continues doing damage after every 1 minute, the only way to be cured of it is to fix the coding of the individual. The damage rating is 9999999 and 9999999 more each minute until cured. 'Limitless Arsenal' Mother Virus can summon a limitless amount of weapons of any type of weapon related attack, these weapons can include nukes and machine guns from Omega Flowey, knives from Chara, Spears from Undyne, along with many other things 'Reality Manipulation' Mother Virus can bend reality to her will Relationships Mother Virus currently has no relationships, Stats Tactics In Battle In battle, Mother Virus is very careful. She only attacks when she has the upper hand and never gives up a wonderful opportunity to strike. She does not like long drawn out battles and prefers to simply and quickly overpower them in whatever way necessary. Mother Virus if forced into long term fighting will try to slowly wear them out or weaken their defenses and once she is satisfied she unleashes an all out attack with every potent attack she can manage Trivia/Facts *Mother Virus is the monitor of viruses *Mother Virus is very high classed *Mother Virus is cold and calculating *Mother Virus has been known to torture beings she deems unncivilized *Mother Virus does not like to approach other gods *Mother Virus is the god of Viruses *Mother Virus is considered the granddaughter of Virus404 *Mother Virus is terrified of Infinitey Code *Mother Virus loves tea *Mother Virus is inflexible *Mother Virus likes to use bodies as decorations *Mother Virus loves any type of human sans *Mother Virus can easily be amused *Mother Virus dislikes anything related to CyberCore *Mother Virus Hates Core Frisk with a passion *Mother Virus is highly dangerous to approach *Mother Virus wishes to corrupt the whole multiverse *Mother Virus loves men or girls who can entertain her and values them *Mother Virus is secretly watching Error Sans *Mother Virus is the second strongest Virus *Mother Virus sometimes chooses a specific “toy” that she usually keeps around with her *Mother Virus is hiding from Multiverse Root Flowey *Mother Virus has a small touch of good within her *Mother Virus loves ice cream *Mother Virus loves to dance *Mother Virus is in love with Xans *Mother Virus absolutely cannot stand the Astral Mother *Mother Virus has no soul *Mother Virus is trying to weaken the barrier between code but is still relactant *Mother Virus loves to eat souls Category:OCs Category:Destroyers Category:Female Category:Neutral Evil